Who Knew
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Ichimaru Gin was never trusted by most of Soul Society, but even so, his betrayal was unexpected. \\GinKira, songfic, angst, implied yaoi//


Song = Pink; Who Knew

Title = Who Knew; unimaginative

Series = Bleach; duh

Pairing = GinKira; never would have guessed, amirite?

Genre = Angst; totally unexpected

Enjoy = y/y; your choice

_

* * *

You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

Gone. Gone, gone, gone. Nothing seemed right when he really thought about it. Then again, thinking wasn't necessary when it faced him every day, in plain sight. The empty office, the silent mornings and lonely evenings, not to mention the suspicious glares from nearly every other shinigami; everything reeked of abandonment.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

If anyone had asked Kira when he first started, if his captain would ever betray him, he would have respectfully declined such a notion-- captains of the Gotei 13 weren't to be talked of in such a poor manner. If someone asked him that same question last week, he likely would have had a temporary backbone transplant and punched whoever spoke such blasphemy. Ichimaru was more than his captain and he was above such traitorous and unfaithful actions. Well, at least according to Kira.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

But the betrayal ran just that much deeper for Kira. Deep enough to keep him clenching at his blankets during the night, and just severe enough to draw his glance upward from his paperwork to the empty desk across the room in foolish, illogical hope. His fingers and eyes grasping at a mere memory that taunted and haunted him. His skin chilled with the lack of touch and his ears dulled from the endless silence that was once filled with overly-elaborated compliments and suggestive murmurs.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

'Captain Ichimaru shouldn't be trusted' everyone said. 'He'll hurt you' his friends would warn. Kira always understood their intentions-- only for his best interests. None of them had known how Ichimaru would wound his lieutenant, but somehow it made the cautions bitterly ironic. Even if there hadn't been a deeper meaning, it cut just the same. Had he taken his situation for granted? Taken Ichimaru for granted? Had he been that selfish? Well, shame on him.

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

Selfish or selfless or just plain destroyed, Kira missed Ichimaru, regardless. He missed the touches, the whispers, the affection, and even the feeling of belonging. He _craved_ it. Pillows were no substitute for another body and leaving the door open just slightly the previous night, so it appeared someone else was already inside the office when he arrived in the morning, didn't negate the truth that there would be no one but himself sorting through endless stacks of paper.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

'Be good, Izuru' he'd said. Be good. Don't follow. Wait for me to return. That was the most difficult part-- waiting. Somehow, though, he braved through every day with that same, reluctant smile he had always worn. Never daring to change his routine or his personality. He would wait for Ichimaru's return and keep everything in perfect condition, just how Ichimaru kept it.

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

Neat and tidy, just as it had been left.

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

Silent and obediently, just as he had been left.

_Who knew_

_Who knew_


End file.
